Before the Break of Dawn
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: Edward left in NM. Bella has went off to college. But Alcie sees something that will change the Cullens decision to leave. Alice must find Edward before he makes a mistake,and Edward must find Bella before she is left for dead. But will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

I had typed more text messages in these last three days then I had in the last three decades. I had sent more emails in the last three day then Carlisle did in the past week to his patients and colleges. I had written exactly three-hundred and forty-seven letters in one day, just one day. And what good did it all do if he never read any of it? Nothing, it did absolutely nothing.

I understood that he was having a hard time with this…situation, that it had nearly killed the poor man just to say good bye, and it had nearly killed me since I had seen it happen before he had even decided on what to do. But did he not understand that this was an emergency? That not only our lives, but also his was in danger? That we were all about to lose the most significant and best part of our eternal lives if he didn't answer me when I called? Even Rose would weep over this, and I knew because I could see it all happening as I stood in front of the little blue mail tin, stuffing multiple letters to multiple addresses in. I had sent a letter to every address, across the entire world that he might be at. I sent one to the Denali's, one was on it's way to New Mexico to an address he had written us from only once, and a few were sent to various other places that we had lived in past decades. I had even sent one to his home town, before Carlisle had saved him. But it did no good, every letter was sent back with a "returned to sender" stamp on it.

After the letters had been sent, I waited for days, spending back and forth to the post office, checking our mailbox at least five times a day, checking my voicemail every three minutes…I never got a letter back, not one email had been sent to me- for the exception of those from her that I definitely wanted to read, but was under oath to never write back. With each message, I could feel the pain she was in, I could sense the tears falling on her keyboard, I could hear her cries. She wasn't just my best friend, she was my sister, and would have been my legal sister if my idiot of a brother wouldn't have made such a big mistake. But he never listened to me, even when ninety- nine percent of the time I was absolutely, positively right! I mean, I am a freaking psychic!

Jasper said all of this was his fault, even when Edward had denied before we left. But I could still see it in his eyes, the day Edward had told us to pack, that he would leave a few days after us, I could see just how much Jasper was hurting. He loves her just as I do, he loved that Edward was happy and that he finally had a reason to live eternity with us, and when things turned rotten because of a minor slip up, because of a stupid scrap of paper, he hated himself for ever hurting his family. We tried explaining to him that it wasn't his fault, that things happen, that if it was anyone's fault why we had left our home, it was Edward's, though we never said that to Edward's face, but we didn't have to. He could hear us thinking it, which was sometimes worse if you ask me. It was like talking bad behind someone's back, but instead, he could hear us thinking it.

We had all made mistakes, Jasper had slipped up, Edward had decided to leave, and even I had made a mistake, possibly the biggest one out of the family.

I hadn't stopped this from happening…

But I had the chance know. Something awful was going to happen, something life threatening, to all of us. And since I didn't stop the first thing that ripped my family apart, I had to stop this.

"Why are you doing this Alice?" Rosalie stood in the doorway of mine and Jazz's room As I through everything I owned in a suitcase. Normally when I would leave for trips, I would color coordinate and match my outfits accordingly to my moods and the scenery, but I didn't have time for that, and if I went based off of my mood, I'd probably pack everything I owned in black.

"He made this decision! Not you, not me, not Carlisle or Esme, or even Jasper or Emmett! He wanted this to happen if you ask me!" she nearly screamed.

I spun around then. "Don't say that Rose!" she looked offended that I had yelled, but I kept going. "You know how he feels about her! He would never, not even on his darkest day, not even if it were to save his own life, never would he ever let something like this happen!"

I took a moment, trying to hold myself together. I felt bad for bursting on her like that, but when I looked up at her, she didn't look hurt or upset, she looked remorseful…sorry. That was something I had never seen in Rose's eyes when it came to the two of them. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she looked down at the ground and sighed.

I had turned back to throwing things into my suitcase when she finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry…" her voice had cracked and I could hear the pride in her dying slowly. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but…if you ever repeat this-...I miss them. I miss him being here with Emmet and them two fighting and I miss him and Jazz hunting, or him and Carlisle laughing, or Esme humming as he plays the piano. I even miss seeing her around the house, holding his hand or the two of them arriving to school together, or how when he was so worried or upset, she could make him that happy guy again…I miss the both of them, even if she was going to make a mistake by joining us…"

I zipped my luggage. "I know, Rose. I know what you mean. But that's why I am leaving, and if you all love me like the family I thought you are," I said it loud enough, knowing the rest were down stairs in the living room, waiting and listening. "then once I leave, you'll start packing and meet me there."

I could hear shuffling downstairs once the words were out of my mouth. Esme was on the phone with a realtor and Emmett was high- fiving Jasper and Carlisle, well Carlisle was calling the hospital there, asking if he could transfer. The hospital had already been begging for him to come on as their newest doctor in the emergency room, and Carlisle had wanted to accept since the day I told him where she was.

Rosalie looked like she had lost a battle.

"Why don't you want this, Rose?" I said, slightly angered. "Why do you want us to be unhappy, why do you want her to be so alone?"

She bit her lip and then, as low as she possibly could, she mumbled, "Because, if we find her, then she'll become like us, and I don't want that. She has a chance to be human, she could live, have children, marry a good man…I'm saving her because no one ever saved me."

I let her words boil for a moment. She was right, all she wanted was to give her a chance like she never had. But then something hit me.

"What about him, Rose? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"I do want him to be happy…"

"Then get to packing."

My flight was long and Jasper called me every thirty minutes to ask how I was doing and to tell me he missed me. I missed him too, but I knew I would see him in less than twenty-four hours. Carlisle had already loaded up our things in the moving vans and Esme had printed off the direction to the house she had purchase. The realitor had seemed a little scared and slightly suspicious when she had paid for an entire house on her credit card without coming to see it first. But she didn't care, she was happy to be moving.

When my flight had landed, I went to the nearest car dealership and bought what I had wanted for my entire eternity. Of course it was a gift from Edward since I had used his credit card, but I think I deserved it since I was about to pull our family from the dark pits of depression land that he had so diligently landed us in. I think it was a proper way of him saying thank you even if he didn't know yet. I figured he's get the call from the bank confirming on the large transaction in a few hours.

The drive would take me a day and a half if I did the speed limit, but I knew that with my driving, I could arrive in half a day, but first I had to stop a few places and buy a few things. The sun wasn't my friend, and neither was it Edward's. This called for a few wardrobe changes. I grabbed as many hats and pairs of sunglasses as possible, two umbrellas, and even a few parkas.

All designer name of course.

Italy was sunny this time of year, and I took every precaution I could. But I had to take extra precaution of being sneaky and staying under his radar if there was any possibility of him running off. I had to do this quietly, very quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

The last time I had seen my mother cry like this, was the day I left Phoenix to come and live with my dad. I didn't understand why she was so upset, I had already been living a year without her, what was so sad about me moving to another state? Nothing. I had promised her I would come and visit on the holidays, and that I would be home for summer, of course now I would have to stay half of the summer with my mom and the other half with Charlie.

Charlie.

I worried about him, though he spent more time worrying about me than I would him. The past few months hadn't been easy on any of us. In those first few weeks, I had been completely devastated, and to be honest, there was a time when I didn't even want to get out of bed. But I had to, for Charlie's sake, and also for the sake of my sanity. Dad had threatened to send me to see a "special doctor" if my attitude hadn't improved. I knew he wasn't saying this to be mean, or that he would ever want to get rid of me, actually he had made it clear that he hated seeing me leave, and I could sense it in his sad voice.

But Charlie didn't understand. It wasn't like when mom left him and took me with her, thought I'm sure that probably sucked a lot. When _he_ left, it was like life had ended, it was like I couldn't tell if he were even real or if I truly was insane. He had taken everything, everything and anything that could serve as evidence to his existence…and that was the hardest thing for me. I knew he was real, I knew what he had had was real, for me at least. I guess, looking back, I had always known that someday, his perfect self would grow tired of me. He was frozen perfectly, and I was always changing. I guess it took my eighteenth birthday to realize that…I winced at the thought of that night.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I still cry myself to sleep at night, and I'm not ashamed to admit that he is the reason for my tears. But I am ashamed to admit that he's probably half way across the world right now with someone else, and I'm still being poor little pathetic me as I grieve over him. And I absolutely hated thinking about the possibility that he might have someone else…then again, who was I kidding? He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever laid eyes on, regardless of how much of a monster he thought he was, his soul was perfectly beautiful. There was no way he was still alone, and the idea of someone else with him…well, it killed me.

I felt guilty these days…and not for anything I had done wrong, because I had become too much of a vegetable to do anything wrong. But things had changed since he left. They had change big time.

After _he_ had left, and a couple of weeks after Charlie had made his threat to get me help, I decided that I should at least pretend to be happy. I had tried reconnecting with my friends, but they had cut all ties to me, well except for Angela and Tyler Crowley who still felt bad for nearly killing me. But they were always too busy to hang around with a sad loser like me. And when Charlie saw that I wasn't making progress, he would send me on "play dates" with Jacob. They weren't always so bad. We would usually spend the day at La Push beach and talk, and sometimes, when I wasn't completely down in the dumps, he would make me laugh.

I had gotten use to hanging with Jake, and I even started to look forward to seeing him. But it wasn't long before I started using him to fill the void of _him_. Jake knew the truth, the whole truth about them. He knew they were vampires and he knew I had been madly in love with _him_ and that I still was, but he didn't care. He said it was all a part of my past and that I needed time to heal. And after a while…it started to hurt if I didn't see Jake for a while, which really sucked when he dissed me because he was changing.

I knew that he was a werewolf, and I also knew that…after he had confessed to me how he felt, that he was in love with me. That's why I felt guilty. HE knew I was already in love with someone, but he didn't care, because he thought we could still work out.

"Bella, just tell me, aren't you happen when we are together?" he asked, holding my hands tightly in his. I remember that day. It was chilly outside as we stood on the beach, the sun was going down and the wind was nibbling at my nose. I knew I would catch a cold.

I didn't want to admit it because part of me was still hoping that _he_ could come for me, that _he_ would come back and take me in his arms. But I knew I was only dreaming. And I knew I'd be lying to myself if I denied having feelings for Jake. Something about him…he made me feel whole, but not the way _he _did. And I loved Jake, I truly honestly did, but not the way I loved _him_ and still love _him_.

"I do, Jake, but-"

Before I could finish, he had started talking again.

"Then give us a chance…just a chance…" his big brown eyes were pleading, and I really did feel happy when I was with him.

Jacob and I had been seeing each other ever since, but I'm not going to lie. I wasn't happy like I used to be, and even though he made me smile, he could still tell that I was thinking about _him_ when we were together.

I still cried at night, and I still felt empty, but I could never let that interfere with us because it would kill him.

But now, as I left for Dartmouth on my scholarship, I felt somewhat relieved to leave him because I knew he wouldn't have to see me cry, and then again, I felt terrified that when it was late at night and I was thinking about what I use to have, who I use to love, who would be there to hold my hand? Who would be my Jacob?

And another thing was…I felt guilty that I was with Jacob, when I clearly had been in love with another man months previous to him. I felt like I was betraying everything _he_ and I once had by being with Jake. But had he not done the same when _he left me?_

My plane had landed at exactly seven at night. Mom and dad, and including phil which was awkward for Charlie, had all decided to help me unpack. I told them after the first few boxes that it was late and they could go home. We said our good-byes, and I crawled into my newly made bed and shamefully sulked.

It wasn't long before I was almost about to drift into sleep with sore eyes that I had heard shuffling coming from behind the room door. Cautiously, I slipped out of bed and wiped my eyes. They were so blurry I could barely see the floor beneath me. I guessed it was my room mate, or so I could figure when I listened to the missed calls on the telephone and got the message from the dormitory director telling me that my room mate had missed her flight and would be in later tonight.

I was more than scared to open the door, what if it was someone who hated me? What if they got sick of me crying at night and asked for a transfer? I could feel my stomach rolling in fear.

"Hello?" I heard them call. The voice was familiar and I felt like smiling when I heard it.

I swung the bedroom door out of my way and say a smiling, awkward girl standing in the door way with big bags on each side weighing her down.

"Bella!" Angela called.

_**Please review!**_

_**And I should tell you before you be to harsh that I am doped up on cold medication so if it seems sloppy, then I agree. I can barely tell what I'm typing right now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**dear readers, i got a revie today and i guess my reader had thought the last time i had updated this story was eight or nine months ago. **_

**_I want you all to know that i just posted this story today._**

**_I have more chapters to come soooo please, please, please, keep reviewing and reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
